14 Grudnia 2002
6.30 Rok w ogrodzie 7.00 Agrolinia 8.00 Wiadomości, Pogoda 8.15 Plemię - serial SF prod. angielskiej 8.40 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.05 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 9.35 Walt Disney Przedstawia: Mała księga dżungli (19) - serial animowany 10.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: Rockandrollowa mama - serial dla młodzieży 10.50 Kolejka - lista przebojów 11.15 To niesamowite! (27) - serial dla młodzieży 11.40 Cztery kąty z wyobrażnią: Sypialnia - magazyn 12.05 Podróżnik: Balaton 12.30 Co Pani na to? - pr. publicystyczny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 13.45 Studio sport: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Skokach Narciarskich w Neustadt 15.50 Między nami - mag. 16.15 Moda na sukces 1792 - telenowela 16.35 Polska w Unii Europejskiej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki - wywiad 17.40 Plebania (242) - serial TVP 18.05 Lokatorzy - serial TVP 18.35 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 19.05 Wieczorynka: Królowie i królowe 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport i Pogoda 20.10 Kleopatra 2-ost. - film historyczny, USA 1999 21.50 Dancing - pr. rozrywk. 22.30 Noc z boksem w Jedynce: Walka Tomasza Adamka 23.35 Na granicy - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 1.15 Kino w podróży: Powiew nocy film fab. prod. franc-wł-szwajc. 1998 2.50 Sprawiedliwość na osiemnastu kołach (22): Prawda - serial sensacyjny 3.35 Noc z boksem w Jedynce: Walka Evandera Holyfielda z Chrisem Byrdem 5.35 Zakończenie programu 6.50 Studio urody - mag. 7.00 Echa tygodnia - dla niesłyszących 7.30 Spróbujmy razem - magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 8.00 M jak miłość 99 - serial TVP (powt.) 8.45 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - program prof. Jana Miodka 9.05 Serce za serce - koncert galowy Fundacji Rozwoju Kardiochirurgii prof. Zbigniewa Religi 10.00 Nie ma cudów 4/6: Fantastyczne frykasy - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Kręcioła - program dla młodzieży 10.50 Carving - z Dwójką na narty 10.55 Arka Noego - mag. 11.20 Kino bez rodziców: Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 11.40 Carving - z Dwójką na narty 11.50 Srebrny rumak - film dla dzieci, austral. 1993 13.20 Carving - z Dwójką na narty 13.30 30 ton! - lista, lista, lista przebojów 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy 466: Miłosne wróżby - telenowela 15.00 Wielka gra - teleturniej 15.55 Carving - z Dwójką na narty 16.00 Śpiewające Fortepiany (powt.) stereo 17.00 Upojenie - Pat Metheny i Anna Maria Jopek - koncert stereo 17.55 Carving - z Dwójką na narty 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Wieczór z ARTE 20.00 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: Wszystko co najlepsze (1) stereo 21.00 Herbatka u Tadka - program rozrywkowy stereo 21.50 Słowo na niedzielę 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Dobry wieczór, dobre kino: Strach - thriller, USA 1996 stereo 0.15 Studio sport: Gala boksu zawodowego 1.50 Muzyka na dobranoc: Sign of the Times - Prince na estradzie - film dokumentalny 3.10 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Muzykogranie 6.20 Twój lekarz, Wystarczy chcieć 6.50 Rzeka wielu nurtów 2 8.00 Serial animowany 8.30 Psotny Bill 47 8.55 Hugo 9.30 Power Rangers 9.55 Hitmania 10.50 Pod wiatr - film USA 12.40 Nieustraszona hiena - film Hongkong (1979) 14.30 Promenada sukcesu 15.10 4x4 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 16.25 Duża przerwa 3 16.55 Roswell: w kręgu tajemnic 30 17.50 Asy z klasy 18.45 Informacje, sport 19.10 Psie serce 2 20.00 Bar - wielki finał 21.20 Szpital na perypetiach 14 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 21.55 Bar - wyniki 22.30 Gatunek - film USA 0.30 Bar bez cenzury 2.40 Nieustraszona hiena - film Hongkong (1979) 4.20 Muzyka na BIS 06:40 Telesklep - magazyn reklamowy 07:40 Strachy na lachy - serial animowany 08:05 Action Man - serial animowany 08:30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 09:30 Tele Gra - teleturniej 10:30 VIVA Polska! - program muzyczny 12:30 Usterka - serial dokumentalny /powt./ 13:00 Chicago - serial dokumentalny /powt./ 13:30 Legendy Kung-Fu - serial przygodowy /powt./ 14:30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy /powt./ (DOLBY DIGITAL) 15:00 Tylko miłość - program rozrywkowy /powt./ (stereo) 16:15 Agent - reality-show /powt./ (DOLBY DIGITAL) 17:20 Kto was tak urządził - magazyn 17:55 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy, Polska 2000 18:30 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 21:20 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy (DOLBY SURROUND) 22:40 Kula w łeb - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 00:40 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy, Polska 2002 /powt./ 01:40 Listonosz zawsze dzwoni dwa razy - film sensacyjny, USA 1981 03:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe 6:30 Bajki Hektora - dla dzieci 7:00 Angela Anakonda - dla dzieci 7:20 Kacper - dla dzieci 7:30 Kurier, Pogoda 7:45 Kronika 7:55 Pogoda w regionie 8:00 Wiara i życie 8:25 Warto wiedzieć 8:30 Kurier, Pogoda 8:45 Rekomendacje kulturalne 9:05 Świat - magazyn 9:30 Kurier, Pogoda 9:45 Królowa Bona - serial fab. 10:50 Polska Agencja Satyryczna 11:15 To jest temat 11:30 Kurier, Pogoda 11:45 Festiwal Piosenki Harcerskiej Kielce 2002 12:30 Kurier, Pogoda 12:45 Kowalski i Schmidt - magazyn 13:15 Telenowyny 13:30 Kurier, Pogoda 13:50 Eugenia Sandler - serial 14:15 Książki dla dzieci 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Podróże po Meksyku i Karaibach - film dokumentalny 15:30 Kurier, Pogoda 15:45 Kronika Sportowa 16:00 Portrety 16:30 Kurier, Pogoda 16:45 Młodzież kontra - publicystyka 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Świat - magazyn 18:00 Kronika 18:15 Pogoda w regionie 18:20 Tematy dnia 18:30 Kurier, Pogoda 18:35 Regiony kultury 18:45 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - serial 19:35 Sport 20:30 Kurier, Pogoda 20:55 Przegląd gospodarczy 21:20 ZUS radzi 21:30 Kurier, Pogoda 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda w regionie 22:00 Kronika sportowa 22:15 Za sprawą samorządu 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Sport, Pogoda 23:00 Telekurier nocą 23:55 Przesłuchanie w noc sylwestrową - film left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (33) - serial przygod. USA 6.30 Zapasy z Hulkiem Haganem - serial anim. 7.00 V Max 7.30 Wałka o przetrwanie. Randki ze śmiercią (powt.) 8.30 Gęsia skórka (powt.) 9.00 Zapasy z Hulkiem Hoganem - serial anim. 9.30 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (34)- serial przygod. USA 10.00 Menażeria (21) - serial obycz. USA 11.00 MA.S.H. (12)- serial kom.USA 11.30 Jak pan może, panie doktorze? (12)- setial kom. USA 12.00 Walka o przetrwanie. Samotni zabójcy (2) - serial dok. 13.00 Tilt TV 13.30 V Max 14.00 Sport - mecz siatkówki 16.00 Herkules {16) - serial przygod. USA 16.50 Z życia wzięte (3,4) - serial dok. 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 18.05 Ernest w NBA - kom. USA, 1995 (93 min) 20.00 Amerykańskie graffiti - film obycz. USA, 1973 (108 min) 22.15 Na wysokich obrotach (2) - serial sens. niem. · 23.05 To się w głowie nie mieści - magazyn 23.30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 0.00 Mecz śmierci - thriller USA, 1994 (94 min) 1.50 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn - mecz CSKA Moskwa - Idea Śląsk Wrocław 3.50 Muzyczny VIP 4.15 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.40 Telesklep 8.10 Zorro 8.35 Więzień królewski - film przygod. USA, 1937 (115 min) 10.30 (na żywo) Łamisłówka - teleturniej 11.30 Czarny dzień w Black Rock - dramat sens. USA, 1955 (90 min) 13.00 Zatoka Marlina 2 (8/21)- serial przygod. amer.-nowozel. 13.55 Bliźniaczki (18/22} - serial kom, USA 14.25 Tenbit GSM 14.55 Styl - magazyn mody 15.25 Czy boisz się ciemności? (3,4/91) - serial dla młodzieży kanad. (powt.) 16.25 Łamisłówka - teleturniej 17.15 Rodzina pod presją - film obycz. USA, 1981 (110 min) 19.05 Asy wywiadu {7/13) - serial sens. USA 20.00 Badlands - dramat sens. USA, 1973 (110 min) 21.50 Solo czy w duecie - kom. USA, 1982 (85 min) 23.25 Nocne rytmy - film erotyczny USA, 1992 (90 min) 1.15 Kung-fu (13,14,15) seńal przygod. USA left|thumb|80x80px 06:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.107 Nieoczekiwane wiadomości; serial prod. TVP stereo 07:00 Echa tygodnia 07:30 Wieści polonijne; powt. 07:45 Bliżej siebie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Zaproszenie; cz.2 - W kozim Grodzie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 Szarcio i Teodorsz; odc.3 - Szkicujący szajbus; serial animowany prod. francuskiej 09:30 Tercja Pikardyjska; występ zespołu w ramach Festiwalu Eurofolk Sanok 2001 10:00 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka; powt. 10:20 Pamiętaj o mnie 10:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Staropolskim smakiem świątecznym 11:05 Książki z górnej półki; Książka tygodnia 11:15 Klan; odc.630; telenowela TVP; powt. 11:45 Klan; odc.631; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:10 Klan; odc.632; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:30 Miasto na piasku 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Dom; odc.4 - Jeszcze wczoraj było wesele; serial TVP 14:40 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Misja 15:10 Święta wojna; odc.31 - Zazdrość; serial TVP 15:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; magazyn 16:35 Kopenhaga 2002.Szczyt Unii Europejskiej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Takie kino 17:30 Na dobre i na złe; odc.107 Nieoczekiwane wiadomości; telenowela prod. TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska; powt. 18:20 Czterdziestolatek; odc.12/21-Nowy zastępca, czyli meteor; serial TVP 19:15 Dobranocka; Dinusie; odc.15 - Opowieść za jeden ząb; serial animowany prod. USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:58 Pogoda 20:00 Lepiej być piękną i bogatą; 1993 komedia prod. polsko-niemiecko-ukraińsko-francuskiej; reż: Filip Bajon; wyk: Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Daniel Olbrychski, Marek Kondrat 21:35 Takie kino 22:00 Dom; odc.4- A jeszcze wczoraj było wesele; 1996 serial prod. TVP 23:30 Kochankowie mojej mamy; 1985 film fab. prod. polskiej (99'); reż: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Rafał Węgrzyniak, Krystyna Janda, Hanna Skarżanka; powt. 01:00 Takie kino 01:15 Dinusie; odc.15 - Opowieść za jeden ząb; serial animowany prod. USA 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:49 Sport; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Polonica; Bandyta; 1997 dramat prod. polsko - francuskiej (89'); reż: Maciej Dejczer; wyk: Til Schweiger, Polly Walker, John Hurt, Pete Postlethwaite 03:25 7 dni świat; Wydanie specjalne 04:15 Na dobre i na złe; odc.107 Nieoczekiwane wiadomości; serial prod. TVP stereo; powt. 05:05 Ekstradycja 3; odc.10-ost.; serial sensacyjny prod. polskiej; reż: Wojciech Wójcik 06:00 Czterdziestolatek; odc.12/21-Nowy zastępca,czyli meteor; serial TVP; powt. 06:55 Dom; odc.4 - A jeszcze wczoraj było wesele; powt. 08:20 Zakończenie programu 07:00 Inforama Tele5 - informacje, przegląd prasy i prognoza pogody 07:15 Świat wokół nas - serial dokumentalny, Australia (stereo) 07:45 Inforama Tele5 - informacje, przegląd prasy i prognoza pogody 08:00 Telezakupy 08:35 Jedną nogą w grobie (One foot in the Grave) (4/12) - serial komediowy, W.Brytania 1989, reź. Susan Belbin, wyk. Richard Wilson, Annette Crosbie, Angus Deayton, Doreen Mantle 09:00 Rekordy w świecie zwierząt: groza (The Most Extreme) (5/13) - serial przyrodniczy, Nowa Zelandia 2002 (stereo) 09:55 Moje dziecko - program poradnikowy 10:25 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 10:55 Auto Motor i Sport - program motoryzacyjny (stereo) 11:25 Nie zapomnij paszportu (Don't forget your passport): Egipt - serial podróżniczy, Kanada 2000 12:15 Werdykt - program sądowy 13:15 Zauroczenie (Incantesimo) (69/104) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1998, reż. Gianni Lepre, wyk. Agnese Nano, Giovanni Guidelli, Vanni Corbellini 14:15 Szukając pracy (Le ragioni del cuore) (1/6) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 2001, reż. Luca Manfredi, wyk. Irene Ferri, Sabrina Impacciatore, Luigi Diberti, Fioretta Mari, Pietrode Silva (stereo) 15:55 Dzień z gwiazdą - program rozrywkowy 16:25 Rekordy w świecie zwierząt:groza (The Most Extreme) (4/13) - serial przyrodniczy, W.Brytania 17:20 Inforama Tele5 - informacje i prognoza pogody 17:30 Nikt nie jest doskonały (Nobody is perfect) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Robert Kaylor, wyk. Chad Lowe, Gail O'Grady, Patrick Breen, Kim Flowers (stereo) 19:05 Nie zapomnij paszportu (Don't forget your passport): Egipt - serial podróżniczy, Kanada 2000 20:00 Czekając na cud (Waiting for the Light) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Christopher Monger, wyk. Shirley McLaine, Teri Garr, Louis Guzzo, Hilary Wolf (stereo) 21:40 Inforama Tele5 - informacje i prognoza pogody 21:45 Wydział do spraw specjalnych (Cold Squad) (22/33) - serial kryminalny, Kanada 1999, reż. Anthony Atkins, wyk. Julie Stewart, Stephen McHattie, Tamara Craig Thomas, Gregory Calpakis, 22:40 Babska ferajna - program rozrywkowy, za zgodą rodziców 23:05 Harry Enfield - talk show, za zgodą rodziców 23:30 Seks i zakupy - program erotyczny, tylko dla dorosłych 23:55 Stare wygi (Greyhounds) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1994, reż. Kim Manners, wyk. James Coburn, Robert Guillaume, Pat Morita, Dennis Weaver, Roxann Dawson (stereo) 01:25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6:30 Bajki Hektora - Misia Potrzeba - kanadyjski film animowany 7:00 Angela Anakonda - kanadyjski film animowany 7:30 Kurier 7:40 Prognoza pogody 7:45 Obiektyw 7:55 Koneser - informator kulturalny Dariusza Szady Borzyszkowskiego 8:05 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny Roberta Fiłonczuka (PAP) 8:30 Kurier 8:40 Prognoza pogody 8:45 Przedmioty i my - magazyn historii materialnej Joanny Przewłockiej 9:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy - najważniejsze wdarzenia mnionego tygodnia w pigułce 9:30 Kurier 9:40 Prognoza pogody 9:45 Królowa Bona - ( 10 /12) - polski serial fabularny z Aleksandrą Śląską w roli głównej . 10:45 Polska Agencja Satyryczna - program Tadeusza Drozdy 11:15 To jest temat - reportaż 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Festiwal Piosenki Harcerskiej Kielce 2002 12:30 Kurier 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Echa dnia - wydanie specjalne 13:15 Telenowyny - cykliczny program o mniejszości ukrainskiej w Polsce. 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:50 Senat - studio senackie 14:15 Książka dla dzieci 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Podróże po Meksyku i Karaibach -(3/13) Amerykańskie Wyspy Dziewicze - serial dokumentalny USA; 1998 r., o najpiękniejszych zakątkach świata 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Prognoza pogody 15:45 Tym żyje wieś - magazyn rolny Jarosława Nikitiuka. 16:05 Sąsiedzi 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Młodzież kontra - widowisko publicystyczne z udzialem młodzieżówek partyjnych i znanych 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy najważniejsze wdarzenia mnionego tygodnia w pigułce (powt.) 18:00 Obiektyw 18:25 Kartka z kalendarza 18:30 Kurier 18:35 Prognoza pogody 18:35 Regiony Kultury 18:45 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - ( 4 /7) polski serial fabularny; 1979r; z Romanem Wilhelmim w roli głównej. 19:35 Sport 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Prognoza pogody 20:55 Przegląd Gospodarczy 21:20 ZUS radzi - program informacyjny o ubezpieczeniach społecznych 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Obiektyw 22:00 Tydzień w Obiektywie ( powt.) 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Sport 22:55 Prognoza pogody 23:00 Telekurier nocą 23:55 Przesłuchanie w Noc Sylwestrową - film fabularny ( tylko dla dorosłych) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Białystok z 2002 roku